


[Podfic] Travelling Incognito

by SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen adventure, preseries. An outsider's point of view on Ed. 'There's only one way I can think of, Al, to get inside that place... You'll have to sell me.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Travelling Incognito

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Travelling Incognito](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627411) by [roseveare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## Travelling Incognito

  


**Author:** Roseveare  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
  
**Pairing:** Gen  
  
**Rating:** Teen  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  
**Summary:** Gen adventure, pre-series. An outsider’s point of view on Ed. “There’s only one way I can think of, Al, to get inside that place… You’ll have to sell me.”  
  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/627411) | **Wordcount:** 5,003  
[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bo7256myuazt3xy/Travelling+Incognito+final.mp3#) | **Size:** 34.14 MB | **Duration:** 37:17  

  
---|---  
  
 

 

**Reader's Notes:**

This was recorded for day one of the 2015 FMA Week. The theme was trust and this was one of the first fics that came to mind. If you enjoyed this podfic, then please feel free to comment here or get in touch through Tumblr. Do make sure to check out the original fic too! 


End file.
